JUST MY FRICKIN' LUCK!
by GoldenStrawberry
Summary: What if Amu saw Ikuto doing something that he didn't want anyone to KNOW! What happens? FIND OUT!
1. DANCING WITH MY SELF

Golden berry: Hello! This is just a one shot of Ikuto and Amu!

Enjoy!

Song:

LET IT ROCK!!

One-shot

Just my luck!

While the sun simmered and glistened in the Sunday morning, the birds were happily chirping, and everyone was outside, enjoying the weather, a blue haired teen was stuck doing stupid homework in his room. Ikuto sighed as he looked out the window gloomily, If only he finished yesterday he would have enough time to see his dear Amu.

After an hour or so, Ikuto was finished with his work… so he decided to take out his ipod and listen to his music. He selected what he was going to listen to; Let it rock, by Lil' Wayne and Kevin Rudolf. Then hit play.

Amu and Ami were out for their daily walk, you know, sauntering around while they could. Basically they were restless, and needy for something to do. While walking, Amu was thinking about; needless to say, Ikuto. She wondered why he had never come any more… well, not that often, anyways. HEY! Who was counting? While deep in though her annoying, yet cute sister; Ami had nudged her on the side to get her attention, "Nee-Chan? Isn't that your boyfriend?" Ami stated while pointing up to one of the houses windows. Amu looked up and can't believe what she saw….

* * *

Ikuto was deep into the song so much he had started to sing… then after a while he had stated to well… dance. Cough Cough (AMU: HOT! I mean… wow…).

_I see your dirty face high behind your collar_

_What is done in vain, truth it's hard to swallow? _

_So you pray to God _

_To justify the way you live a lie, live a lie, live a lie_

_And you take your time, and you do your crime, well you made your bed, I made mine!_

Ikuto started to dance more wildly until he heard a gasp not to far away… It couldn't be… Oh NO! He had forgotten to draw back to blinds! Then Ikuto slowly turned around to his window and dared to look at the passerby.

* * *

Amu looked as the azure haired teen froze and slowly turned around… The person dancing was Ikuto? Amu couldn't believe her eyes… I mean he WAS a good singer and dancer, but seeing IKUTO, of all people. Then the way Ikuto BLUSHED! She stifled a laugh, and then broke out in a fit. "Ikuto… BLUSHED!!"

Ikuto couldn't believe this! He sighed, oh well, just gives him a accuse to show up on her baloney. Ikuto saw the way she dances, and the way she belly dances too. He needed to give her a few pointers… on the belly dancing part to… (INSERT SMIRK!)

* * *

GoldenStrawberryR4Ever!: Thanks for reading! Review!

Amu: I didn't like the ending but everything else is GREAT!

Ikuto: I liked it! (Smirks) Make another one llike that!

GS: I'll make a SEQUEL! It's gonna be a LMAO material!

Ikuto: I'm there! (Reads the SEQUEL, Then comes back..) That was INGENIOUS! The way Amu--

GS: DON'T SPOIL!!

Everyone: BYE!!


	2. SEQUEL: Pure Bliss

Dancing with the devil 

* * *

AMU POV

It was a hot, blazing summer. The music blaring and booming at its highest point. My hips shaking timidly with the beat. My arms rapped around Ikuto's neck. My heart going *THUMP* *THUMP* *THUMP*. I looked at his smirking face, taunting me. His arms rapped around my waist. I squealed a little at the contact. "Looking good, Amu… move a little to the right, love."

His hands guided me to direction. "Stop the music! I can't do this anymore!" I yelled over the music. "WHAT!" he replied, slightly cupping his hand over his ear, smirking. He was doing this on purpose! I wriggled out of his grab and walked over to the stereo.

He came behind me grabbing my waist, stopping me from turning the music off. "'Member the deal, Amu? You _cannot_ touch this stereo, it's the new one… and I can't afford your clumsy mistakes."

* * *

"No! It's to embarrassing!" I yelled, fidgeting under his grasp. "What was that love? The music's to loud." He stated calmly, loosing his grasp. "Ok, if you can't hear me I'll turn the music down." I advanced and turned it off.

Then turned around and smirked. He glared at me playfully and advanced. I stepped out of the way and into the wall. He looked at me and then my lips. "You're going to be punished for that, you know. I was enjoying that dance." I blushed a perfect light crimson red. He stepped closer and captured my lips. It was pure bliss, and I'll never forget that night…. (INSERT BLUSH!)

* * *

STRAWBERRI: IT"S TOO SHORT!!!! SORRY!! THANKS FOR READING! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!


End file.
